


Mr. Jackson Was A Wanted Terrorist

by CogAndStar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Teacher Percy Jackson, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogAndStar/pseuds/CogAndStar
Summary: Percy was the subject of a national manhunt when he was twelve. His students find out.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Mr. Jackson Was A Wanted Terrorist

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me in my sleep like a vision from an angry god. this was written in one sitting, and is absolutely unedited. enjoy.

It all started when Atlanta Storm’s dad asked her about her Latin class. In a move almost entirely unexpected from a middle schooler like Atlanta, she began to rant about how cool it was, and approximately fifty-three percent of that was from the amazing Mr. Jackson who taught it. She talked for eleven minutes and fifty-nine seconds about how much she loved it, especially when he brought out the swords and armor, or how after every test, he gave everyone some of his mom’s homemade blue cookies.

When she came to a halt, her dad, who was initially shocked by the enthusiasm his daughter showed for school, but the combination of the name Jackson and the weirdness of his teaching methods had brought back a distant memory, from when he was a young adult.

“You know, I remember there was a manhunt for a kid named Jackson - Peter, maybe, or Perry? - when I was in college.”

Atlanta was confused, and motioned for him to continue.

“Yeah, I think he blew up the St. Louis Arch or something? I remember being confused, because he was literally twelve, but everyone thought he was a dangerous terrorist. Guess you talking about Mr. Jackson reminded me, kid.”

With that, he chuckled lightly and ruffled his daughter’s hair before leaving her to her own devices. However, Atlanta was now intrigued in the idea of a twelve year old being wanted for blowing up a national monument. She was especially intrigued by the shared name with her Latin teacher, as there were rumors around the school of Mr. Jackson having a secret double life as a superhero, or secret agent, or something along those lines, due to A) the generally mythology that springs up around well-liked people, B) the oddly competent way he wielded ancient Greek and Roman swords, and C) the way he talked about mythological creatures and characters as though he knew them. Therefore, to Atlanta, at least, it was not at all out of the question that Mr. Jackson had blown up a national monument at the age of twelve.

Thus, she went to the font of all knowledge in the modern world: Google. “Peter Jackson” just turned up the director, and “Perry Jackson” resulted in the football player. Adding “manhunt” to either of those didn’t work either, and so she just removed the first name. “Jackson manhunt” led her to the Wikipedia article about the case her dad had described, involving the disappearance and alleged kidnapping of both Sally Jackson and her son Percy, legal name Perseus. It went into detail about the mysteries in the case - the destroyed car they supposedly were taken from, with traces of goat hair; Percy fighting old women on a bus; the explosion at the St. Louis Arch; the final gunfight with a man in a leather jacket, who people suddenly began remembering at the scenes of Percy’s alleged crimes. 

After the article, she found an Unsolved video about it, and from there she spent several hours devouring any content she could find about the case. It was only after she couldn’t find anything else that she remembered why she’d been so interested. As Atlanta didn’t know Mr. Jackson’s first name (he wasn’t that cool yet), she decided to get some help from friends. And so, she opened up the Messages app on her phone.

**atlanta:** yo do any of u know mr jackson’s name?

**maeve:** uhh jackson???

**atlanta:** his first name, dumbass

**maeve:** o

**maeve:** no

**Billy:** I do!

**Billy:** One time I overheard Mr. Willard call him Percy.

**atlanta:** thank you!

**atlanta:** i think mr jackson was a wanted terrorist at age 12

**maeve:** what the fuck

**Billy:** Language!

**atlanta:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

**atlanta:** watch the unsolved

**atlanta:** im gonna ask him about it

**Billy:** Like

**Billy:** In class?

**atlanta:** ya

**atlanta:** where else?

**atlanta:** the rest of the school wouldn’t believe it if i asked him in private

**atlanta:** on that note, imma need one of y’all to record it

**maeve:** i’ll do it

**atlanta:** sick thank you

**Billy:** Let the record show

**Billy:** I don’t think this is a good idea

The next day, in sixth period, Atlanta finally got her chance to ask Mr. Jackson about his adolescent terrorism. It was a fairly quiet day - people were working on their own, and Mr. Jackson was milling about providing assistance. After surreptitiously passing her phone to maeve, she raised her hand. Mr. Jackson smiled and walked over, assuming she was requesting help with classwork.

“What’s up?”

“Were you wanted for blowing up the St. Louis Arch when you were twelve?”

Mr. Jackson reeled, blinking in confusion. “Where did you hear about that?”

“My dad, but were you?” By this point, nearby students were turning to watch and listen.

He sighed. “Yes, Atlanta, I was.”

“Did you actually blow it up?” This was from another student, in the audience.

He smirked. “No, that was the chihuahua. Now get back to work, gremlins.”

With that, he walked away. Atlanta turned to maeve, and retrieved her phone. Immediately, she put the video of Mr. Jackson’s admission on her Snapchat story, and sent it to the sixth-hour Latin group chat for good measure. She knew it would spread from there. The rest of class was spent in a futile attempt to get work done, and when she got home, the first thing she said to her dad was, “You know that manhunt you mentioned yesterday?”

Her dad looked confused. “The one with the Jackson kid?”

“Yup! Turns out, Mr. Jackson was that kid!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

She hummed affirmatively, and brandished her phone with the video ready to play. “Watch!”

After the video, all her dad said was, “Well then. He certainly is an interesting fellow.”

The conversation over, she went to her room, and turned to the Latin group chat, where everyone was now theorizing about the mysterious case, and coming up with even more ideas for what Mr. Jackson’s secret life could be. Maybe he was a vigilante, motivated by his own kidnapping as a child. Maybe he’d been taken for a super-secret government program and busted out of there. The sky was the limit. Additionally, new memes were taking shape - soon, “No, that was the chihuahua” would be the most popular defense of pranksters who were brought to the principal’s office.

And so, that was how Rutherford Middle School found out that Mr. Jackson was a wanted terrorist at the age of twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, maybe check out my tumblr @cogandstar? thanks for reading!


End file.
